


Searching for Comfort

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Post-War, mental health treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Severus was mostly there for the air-conditioning. He didn't know it would change his life!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Searching for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **Melagan** for her cheerleading!

It was too early to Apparate to the landing point near his appointment, so Severus decided to take the Tube. Even with taking the Tube, he'd still be early. Although the Tube would -- hopefully -- be cooler than his house.

London and the surrounding areas had been suffering under an extreme heat wave for the past two weeks, with no end in sight. The wireless had said it was 37C right now, and at best it would be 31C overnight. 

Dressed in khaki pants and a deep blue polo shirt -- with a glamour over the Dark Mark on his arm -- Severus made his way to the Tube station. He was sweating profusely by the time he got there. He found a vendor selling chilled bottled water and bought one. He drank half of it waiting for his train.

The trains stirred the air as they came and went from the station, giving the illusion of coolness. But between trains, the air was more dank than cool.

Since it was midday, there were plenty of seats on the train Severus needed. Because his appointment was all the way across the city, it would take close to half an hour to get there. He'd still be early, but that was part of his plan. When he got off the train at his destination, he finished the water and placed the bottle in a bin at the station.

It was a short walk to the building he needed. Severus stepped into the air-conditioned lobby and gave a silent sigh of relief. Even at 26C, the cool, dry air was blissful. Severus ignored the elevator and slowly took the stairs to the third floor where his appointment was.

He went into the waiting room and sank gratefully into a comfortable armchair. The chairs in the waiting room were the same chairs that were inside the office itself. Severus assumed they were moved between the waiting room and the office as needed.  
Knowing he had almost forty-five minutes before his appointment, Severus sat in a relaxed position and closed his eyes to meditate. And to soak up the cool air.

"Mr. Snape?" A soft voice broke through his concentration. Severus blinked his eyes several times and took a deep breath to re-center himself.

"Yes, Dr. Bending?" Severus replied. Poppy had done what she could, but the attack by Nagini had struck part of Severus' vocal cords. His voice had turned raspy and he had difficulty talking for extended periods. Since his appointment with Dr. Bending included extended talking, the meditation helped him prepare for the physical act of talking.

He rarely talked a lot otherwise. He lived and worked alone -- not that he was bothered by that. He had been alone for much of his life.

"I was going to suggest this in a couple of weeks, but since you're here early and my other patient is already here, I was wondering if you'd be up to a small experiment," Bending asked from the chair next to his.

Curious, Severus considered. Dr. Stephan Bending was a Wizarding Mind Healer as well as a Muggle psychologist. He had attended school in America and had come back to England several years ago to help an elderly aunt. 

"I would like to hear more about this," Severus consented. 

"You and my other patient have, crossed paths in the past, shall we say, and have some psychological issues in common," Bending went on. "Also, there were some, hmmm, personal issues also involved. It would be beneficial to both of you to have some joint sessions. Both to deal with those issues, as well as to clear the air."

Severus frowned. There were a number of people from his past he never wanted to see again, much less in what had become a safe space for him.

"No one who thinks bad of you," Bending hastened to promise. "And I can put a shield between you, if something does happen. But the other person has voiced an interest in meeting up with you again and you both can consider this neutral ground."

Severus nodded. "You have made me curious," he admitted. "There's no one who I can think of who would be interested in meeting up with me at this point in my life."

"The other person is inside, my previous appointment," Bending admitted. "They usually come at a different time, but fate has put you both here at the same time."

Severus gave a wry laugh. "Fate has not always been kind to me," he said. 

"I think, maybe, this time will be different," Bending encouraged. "But it is totally up to you. My other patient has told me that they will not force this meeting, but would like to have it."

Severus noticed that Bending gave no hint toward the gender of the other patient. 

"I'll have the other person stay seated inside and you can stay near the door, if that will make you feel better," Bending offered. "Although both of you could Apparate with no problem, since there are no anti-Apparition wards in this building."

Severus took a small breath, to give himself a moment to consider. In the end, curiosity won out.

"I am agreeable," Severus nodded. 

Bending stood and moved to the office. "Then please join us."

Severus went to the door of the office and then stopped.

"Potter."

A nod of acknowledgement came from the other... man. Potter had grown up in the seven years since they had seen each other. While still young, Potter looked older, more settled, than the last brief visit they had in the Infirmary on that fateful day.

"Professor, good to see you," Potter said. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Severus stood in the doorway for a long minute. Did he want to do this or not? Again, curiosity pushed him inside and into a seat.

"How are you?" Potter asked.

"I'm... surprisingly well," Severus admitted. "Yourself?"

Potter shrugged. "I find myself at something of a crossroad and came to Dr. Bending for some advice."

Severus gave a small grin. "You've been working with Dr. Bending for a while, haven't you? I'd recognize that 'advice' anywhere."

Potter laughed. "You got me! I've been coming on and off for years. Minerva helped me find Dr. Bending pretty much right after the end of the War. I was a mess then, and it was huge to have an adult who fought for _me_."

"We did not do well by you, did we?" Severus said. "I am truly sorry about that. But we all had roles to play and there was no making allowance for your age. You should never have had to do some of the things you did."

"And that is what Dr, Bending and I have worked on," Potter admitted. "It's taken me a long time to accept that I couldn't fix everything or save everyone."

"I have been down the same path," Severus replied. "I have largely walked away from the Wizarding world. I have a mail ward from the Goblins, and they screen out the hate mail and the... 'junk' it's been called."

Potter grinned. "I have the same ward and it's worth every penny. I also have staff that screens what the Goblins let through. Most of that is looking for money or my time and generally gets a 'no thanks' form letter."

"Becoming both Lord Potter and Lord Black makes you attractive on many levels," Severus agreed. 

Potter rolled his eyes. "It's a pain in the arse, is what it is."

Bending piped in at that point. "I think the two of you will have a lot to talk about," he said. "I'm going to set both of you loose to work out any next steps you may want to take. Is that all right?"

"I was here mostly for your air-conditioning," Severus admitted. "I have nothing pressing."

"You both have appointments already set up," Bending said. "We can talk about any joint sessions at your next individual appointments. I will see you both then."

"I know a quiet place we can get an excellent afternoon full tea," Potter offered after looking at his watch. "It also has muggle air-conditioning."

"Cooling charms only work for so long," Severus admitted. "And they are not as efficient as air-conditioning. For that alone I would be glad to share tea with you, Lord Potter."

"Oh! No!" Potter blushed. "Please. Call me Harry."

Severus realized that there probably too few people in Potter's life who would call him Harry, at least not without an ulterior motive.

"Harry," Severus said. "I am Severus."

Harry nodded gravely. "Thank you!"

They moved out of the office to the waiting room. 

"May I?" Harry asked, holding out a hand. "I can side-along and take you to the place I am thinking of."

A sign of trust of both their parts.

Severus placed his hand in Harry's, noticing it was warm and soft.

A whirl of apparition brought them to an apparition point in Muggle London. Severus noted that somewhere Harry had learned how to exit Apparition gracefully.

"Just around the corner," Harry said. "They have excellent tea."

They walked half-way down a block to a shopfront that had a tasteful display of teas and tea items in the window, with a scattering of timepieces. The name above the door was simply _Tea Time_.

There were an interesting number of clocks of many sorts in the shop, along with shelves that displayed more teas. But the space was air-conditioned, as Harry had promised it would be.

"Harry! And... Professor Snape!" Luna Lovegood greeted them warmly. She hugged Harry and then held both Severus' hands. "The nargles have left you alone, finally."

"It is good to see you, Miss Lovegood," Severus bowed his head in greeting.

"I was hoping you'd do tea for us," Harry asked. "In your back room, so we can have a private conversation, if no one else is there."

"Not a problem at all," Luna promised airily. "You know the way. I'll be along in a moment."

Harry led them to a medium size room that was too large for their party of two, but would probably hold fifteen to twenty comfortably. Although with Wizarding Space, it could handle any size party.

Harry went to a corner of the room with squishy looking armchairs and practical side tables, so they would have somewhere to place food and drinks without having to lean too far. Severus felt powerful privacy wards go up as they made themselves comfortable.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Wandless and silent? I am impressed." 

"Very few people know, but the final battle with Voldemort forced another magical maturation on me," Harry admitted. "It didn't happen right away, but it hit hard. Luckily, I was still working on the cleanup at Hogwarts and Poppy knew right away what was happening. She called in a specialist from Rome and I went there. It took six months for him to help me tame the new level of powers."

"I had wondered where you had gone," Severus admitted. "As did the Ministry, it was all over the paper. However, I will admit to also going off on my own after I escaped Poppy's ministrations."

"The... relief of being _alone_ and out of the spotlight," Harry said. "It was... powerful."

"It was," Severus agreed. "But then Minerva came by unexpectedly as I was having a bad day. She finally convinced me..."

"Threatened you, I suspect," Harry grinned.

"As you say," Severus nodded. "She convinced me to see a Mind Healer. The alternative was that she was going to move in with me and take care of me herself."

"Not exactly awful, but yes, an impressive threat," Harry laughed. "I was invited to join a conclave while in Rome and the High Warlock made Mind Healing a requirement. I had the power and the skills, but not the discipline. So I stayed in Rome for another three years and studied for my Masteries, and learned how to live my own life."

"What did you study?" Severus asked. 

"I spent a year studying for my International N.E.W.T.s in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. At the same time I started on Runes and Arithmancy, which I never got to while at Hogwarts, but are necessary in many International Masteries," Harry recounted. 

"That's... impressive," Severus admitted.

"I know!" Harry grinned. "Didn't know I had it in me, either. But I worked with other members of the conclave, and they were generous with their time by tutoring me in everything I never learned at Hogwarts."

At that point, Luna rolled in a cart with their tea on it. She put a tiered stand that held both delicate deserts and finger sandwiches on the table between them. Two tea pots went on each side table with cream and sugar.

"Hot chocolate, and tea. Both will stay hot. Let me know if you need anything else," she said. 

"Perfect! And thank you!" Harry said.

"Indeed, it looks lovely," Severus told her.

"Even with the hot weather, there's nothing like a good cup of hot chocolate," Harry said, pouring some for himself.

They were busy for a moment taking food and preparing drinks.

Severus took a bite of a sandwich that melted delightfully in his mouth. "This is excellent," Severus said.

"Luna makes wonderful tea," Harry said. "I try to come at least once a month. She can partition this room, if there's more than one party. She knows how much I value my privacy."

"As do I," Severus agreed. "It's good to know Miss Lovegood has done well and I will be coming back here myself."

Immediate hunger satisfied, Severus sat back. "So what Masteries did you complete?"

"I did a Mastery in International Law and one in Charms," Harry replied.

"The international Masteries are much more demanding than the British ones, but you're better off for it," Severus said. 

"Not that I need to work, but it gives me several points of reference when I'm dealing with the Ministry and the Wizengamot," Harry said. "Especially having a background in International Law. It's much easier to update some of the backwards laws we have here in Britain if I can point out the huge inconsistencies between British law and the entire rest of the world."

"And how is that working for you?" Severus grinned.

Harry groaned. " _But Pure Blood privilege_ and _we've always done it that way_!" He used a credible old-man voice for that. "The only good thing is that between the Potter, Black and Longbottom votes, Neville and I have a huge voting block and we only need a few more votes to get something through."

"I suspect you have to be careful with that," Severus said.

"Oh, yes, we are," Harry admitted. "We've really only used it like a Bludger when it comes to some of the work we've done with women's rights and magical creature rights."

"Something long needed," Severus agreed.

"Once we got some of the early women's rights laws through, we sat back and let the ladies do their thing," Harry grinned. "Having Narcissa Malfoy help in the background has been... interesting."

"You've become quite the political creature," Severus said. "Does that leave you time for much of a personal life?"

Harry sighed. "Not really," he said. "It's just... hard. I can see people's motivations easier now and most people want to get to know me because they want something."

"And despite my exoneration, most people only see the ex-Death Eater," Severus replied. "The Mark on my arm seems to define me as a person and trust is hard to gain."

Harry brightened. "Oh! If you'll agree, I can do something about that!"

Severus was stunned. "You can? How? Why?"

"Well, it takes a Parselmouth, to begin with, because while Voldemort used Parseltongue, he really wasn't a Parselmouth," Harry explained. "So someone like myself, who can use true Parselmagic, and has the magical power, can counteract what Voldemort did. I do have to warn that the process is painful, and you can't use any potions or spells to mitigate the pain since I'd need you to be aware and to agree as part of the process. You have to be willing to get rid of it, which means it can't just be taken away."

"That makes sense," Severus agreed. 

Suddenly, Severus desperately wanted to be rid of the Mark, even if only for himself. Something must have shown in his demeanor.

"We could do it this weekend," Harry offered easily. "It's also a full moon on Saturday night, which is a magically good time to do it. You'll need to spend at least two more days, to recover, since it's magically draining, more on you than on me."

"If it's not inconvenient." Severus held himself back from begging. 

"Okay, it's already Wednesday, how about you simply come tonight and stay for the rest of the week?" Harry invited. "Neville's coming over on Friday, but that's just for dinner. You can join us, or not, as you like. You can check out my library and just hang out."

Severus hesitated.

"And it's going to be bloody hot in London all week," Harry hastened to add. "While it's not the same as Muggle air-conditioning, the Manor has Ancient wards which keeps the rooms cooler, so it'll be much more comfortable than I suspect your place will be. There's plenty of space and you won't be a bother."

"Then I accept," Severus said. "An extended reprieve from the heat will be welcome."

"Pack a bag for a week and... are you connected to the Floo network?" Harry asked. 

Severus nodded. 

"The location is _Hedwig's Eyrie_ and I'll have you added to the wards by the time you're ready to come," Harry said.

"Thank you," Severus said.

They thanked Luna for her service and went back to the apparition point. 

"Give me half an hour," Harry said. "It shouldn't take that long, but rather safe than sorry."

"I need to gather some things," Severus admitted, thinking that he hasn't done laundry in a few days. He'd have to clean some clothes.

"Make sure you bring casual clothes," Harry said. "That will help you be comfortable during the removal and the recovery. And since it's just me, there's no reason to wear robes or be formal."

"Good to know," Severus said. "I will see you shortly."

Harry gave a small wave and turned on his heel.

Severus gave it a moment and then Apparated to his own home. He was immediately perspiring -- it must be at least 33C inside the house. The cooling charms he had cast earlier had expired and the heat was stifling.

Deciding it would be easier to Scourgify some clothes after he was at Harry's home, Severus gathered up an assortment of things to wear over the next few days. He took extra night shirts, figuring that might be appropriate for the removal and while he was recovering from the process. He also packed a variety of Potions journals he had not yet read and his own personal journal.

He looked down at the ugly Mark on his arm. With Voldemort's death, the Mark had blurred and, over time, had faded slightly. But it was still a stain on his magic, he knew that. Even a faint chance to have it removed was worth trying.

He went through the rest of the house, putting some things out to the trash, others under a stasis spell. He made sure his potions lab was cleaned up and the ingredients stored away. 

With that, he cast a Tempus and it was time to leave. He grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into his Floo. "Hedwig's Eyrie!" he called and stepped into the flames.

He came out in a reception area and carefully removed the soot from his clothes.

A House Elf popped in. "Master Snape is welcome. I am Cardia and I will be glad to take your bag to your room. Master Harry will be coming soon!" she said.

Damn! He should have guessed Pot-- Harry would have House Elves. But he also knew it was pretty futile to get them not to help. 

Might as well give into it. "Thank you," Severus replied. "My visit to your master was unexpected and I find I'm in need of assistance with doing laundry. Would you be able to help me with that?"

A broad smile and much nodding. "Cardia be glad to help Master Snape. I will have clothes cleaned and put into your room."

"Severus!" Harry walked into the room. 

"Thank you, Cardia, your assistance is appreciated," Severus told the Elf. She took his bag and popped away. He turned to Harry. "Thank you for having me. This is much better than Spinner's End already."

"If you need anything, call Cardia," Harry replied. "She's in charge of the house and will see to whatever you might need."

"Thank you," Severus nodded. 

"Let me show you around and show you where your room is," Harry offered. 

"That would be good," Severus replied.

The Manor was much larger than one person would ever need, and Severus wondered why Harry was living here by himself. The ground floor was the eat-in kitchen, a semi-formal dining room, a cozy den, and an office. The first floor had the more 'public' rooms -- the formal dining room, a reception room, a formal sitting room, a ball room, a small library, and a conservatory. The second floor had the larger family library and the family bedrooms, including his.

"The guest bedrooms on the third floor are under stasis, so you'll have to make do with what would be one of the family suites. It's a bit much, but do make yourself at home," Harry said.

The suite had a sitting room, an over sized bedroom with an additional sitting area, two walk-in closets, and a bathroom with a huge tub. 

"I suspect I can make do," Severus said sardonically.

"I know I've kind of rushed you off your feet," Harry said. "Would you like some time to yourself and then I'll have Cardia send someone up to give you some warning about dinner? I eat in the kitchen, when it's just me."

"That would be appreciated," Severus said. "I need to rest my voice for a while, also."

"I didn't want to pry," Harry said. Then gave a grin. "Just glare at me when you need me to shut up!" 

"It's not as dire as all that," Severus admitted. "But if I talk too much today, I will be less comfortable talking tomorrow."

"Then I will leave you to freshen up," Harry said. "Since we had tea, dinner will be pretty informal and in about two hours. If you need longer, just let the Elf know." With that, Harry gave a small bow and left.

Not quite knowing what else to do, Severus removed his shoes and outer clothes, set an alarm on his watch, and lay back on the -- very comfortable -- bed to take a short nap.

The chime on the watch woke him from a sound sleep. Severus was comfortable in a way he had not been in a long time. He didn't want to think about the reason for that too much, so he didn't.

"Master Snape is awake!" A youngish male Elf popped into the room. "I am Flana and will be your Elf while you stay with Master Harry. If you need anything, call me."

"I will," Severus replied. 

"Your clothes have been cleaned and put into the small closet," Flana pointed to one of the closets. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, and to whomever helped with my clothes," Severus said. 

Flana popped out of the room.

Severus used the bathroom, planning on a long, soaking bath tomorrow. He only had a shower at Spinner's End and the over sized tub would be a luxury he wouldn't resist.

Finding his way to the ground floor, Severus followed the smell of food.

"Shepherd's pie," Harry announced from the table. "There's almost anything you'd like to drink and I'll open a bottle of wine, if you'd like."

"Coffee?" Severus asked as he sat across from Harry.

"Cardia bring!" she announced. "Cream or sugar?"

"Black is fine," Severus replied. 

"Help yourself," Harry directed. 

There were warm rolls and butter to go with the casserole, and Severus couldn't resist eating one. He was pleasantly full by the time he was finished.

"Up to a short walk?" Harry asked. "I can show you the grounds, and the greenhouses."

"That would be good," Severus agreed.

The heat hit them as they walked outside. "I do have to thank you for inviting me here," Severus said. "The house was unbearable when I was there and cooling charms would barely have put a dent in the heat."

"The wards here are Ancient," Harry said. "I had to have the Goblins help me take over the Wardstone when I bought the property. It used to belong to the Le Morte family, who could trace their lineage back to one of Arthur's knights. There were only a handful of family members to begin with and between Grindewald and Voldemort, the family was killed off."

"Too many family lines died in those wars," Severus nodded. 

"But the Manor has been here for hundreds of years," Harry went on. "So the Wards are old enough that they are embedded in the house and the surrounding grounds, like Hogwarts. They keep the house cooler in the summertime, although they also keep it colder in the winter."

"If I may ask, how many House Elves do you currently have?" Severus said.

"There are forty-seven, although there are three pregnant Elves at the moment," Harry said. 

"How do you keep them all busy?" Severus asked.

"Well, even though I'm the only one here, the Manor and the grounds require twenty-five Elves to keep it up," Harry admitted. "More if I'd have guests or open the third floor."

"And the others?" Severus asked. 

"I let most of them choose what they want to do. Some of them volunteer at St. Mungos, or at the local hospital," Harry said. "A couple work in a children's home. I've sent one to work with Hermione, now that she understands that House Elves are not slaves and need a relationship with a Wizard or Witch to live."

"That must have been an interesting discussion," Severus grinned.

"It took me and Cardia and the Goblins to show her the magic of it," Harry admitted. "For all that Hermione can do magic, she still brings much of her Muggle upbringing with her."

"You've done well in learning more about Wizarding ways," Severus observed.

"That was one of the things I learned while I was in Rome," Harry said. "Learning about ritual magic, as well as the worship of Zirnitra and Hecate gave me a perspective I wouldn't have gotten anywhere else."

"That is something that hasn't been taught at Hogwarts in a long time," Severus said. "Magical families teach some of it to their children, but Muggle-borns never get exposed and get frustrated by some of the Old Ways."

"Too true," Harry agreed. 

As they walked, Harry pointed out the extended grounds and where Severus might be comfortable walking on his own. The green houses grew almost anything the house might want and there was a small separate greenhouse that Harry pointed out which had some of the more dangerous plants, primarily used to make Potions.

"I can take you in there at some point," Harry said. "But the wards keep anyone but me and the Elves out."

"Not a problem," Severus said. 

"Okay, I'm warm enough from walking around here," Harry admitted. "Hot summer nights are not my favorite."

"Nor mine," Severus agreed.

Cardia had cold drinks and afters waiting for them. They went to the small den and enjoyed the sweets.

"I have some business to take care of tomorrow," Harry said. "The library on the first floor is open and has a variety of books, if you need something to read. Let Flana or Cardia know when you're ready for any food and they'll be glad to fix it for you. I should be back for dinner."

"I certainly can amuse myself for the day," Severus said.

"I suspected," Harry grinned. "Friday we'll spend the day going over what you should know about the ritual I will be doing, and Neville is coming for dinner. You're welcome to join us."

"I would be glad to," Severus said. "I will probably need to retire early, to save my voice if nothing else."

"Neville never stays late," Harry said. "He's just jealous of some of the things in my greenhouses since I have plants that are hundreds of years old. So he comes and pokes around and gives the Elves some instructions, if they need, and we get to visit."

"Then I will see you at dinner tomorrow," Severus said. 

"Good night," Harry said.

Severus wandered back to his room, to find the bed had been turned down, the lights dimmed, and a flask with cold water next to the bed. Feeling more than faintly pampered, Severus dressed in a nightshirt and climbed into the bed.

Severus didn't sleep in too late the next morning. Long years of getting up for classes had left their mark. Cardia gave him an assortment of pastries to go with the eggs she insisted on making for him. 

Taking the time to explore the library, Severus found a some Muggle novels he had not read and took two with him back to him room. He read for a while as he soaked in a warm tub. 

Lunch was a delicate cauliflower soup was accompanied by a hearty toasted cheese sandwich. Afterwards, Severus found himself nodding off while reading and gave in to a short nap. 

"Master Harry is home and dinner will be in an hour," Flana announced. 

Dinner was a baked seafood dish, with creamy potatoes and fresh vegetable medley. 

"That was delicious," Severus commented.

"Cardia's showing off for you," Harry replied. "I can't eat like this all the time, I'd put on too much weight."

"Well, I do appreciate it," Severus replied. "I can see where it would be easy to get used to all of this."

"Again, it's a result of the Mind Healing I went through," Harry replied. "I have all this money and power, and it's good to put it to use rather than let it just sit. That's one of the reasons I purchased the Manor. But it would take more than this to put a dent in the money."

"I did wonder why you were living alone in a home meant for a larger family," Severus replied. 

Harry shrugged. "I'd like a family, someday. Just have to find the right person to settle down with."

"Not to be indelicate, but you and Miss Weasley did not work out?" Severus asked.

Harry gave a rueful laugh. "No," he bit out. "Turns out she was more interested in the damned Boy-Who-Lived and not just Harry. When I was going off to Rome for what was at that point an unknown length of time, she essentially issued an ultimatum. Her or Rome."

"Your magic was at stake at that point!" Severus was horrified.

"For being from a Pure Blood family, she didn't know a lot about being magical," Harry replied. "I blame Molly for that. They were looking at my bank account more than anything and couldn't see that I was suffering. I'd _get over it_ was their attitude. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were horrified when they understood what was going on."

"Was Ronald involved?" Severus asked gently.

"No, but for all that Ron was my first friend, he wasn't always a good friend," Harry replied slowly. "He stayed out of the disaster with his sister, but he never could get over how much money I have. Ron never really understood that I'd trade all of the money for the family he has. We see each other occasionally, but... well, it's not the same."

"And Miss Granger?" Severus figured he might as well satisfy his own curiosity.

"I love Hermione like a sister," Harry admitted. "And it was in Rome that I finally realized I really like men more than I liked women. I've had the opportunity to be with both, so I know enough to have a definite preference."

"I assume someone from your conclave explained to you that two wizards can use wild magic to conceive an heir?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "And I'd prefer at least two. One for the Potter line and one for the Black line. A third for my partner's line would be ideal."

"Britain has lost too many family lines," Severus agreed. "That would be beneficial to all."

"Exactly!" Harry nodded. "Would you like a walk before Cardia brings afters?"

"Yes, that would be good," Severus admitted.

Severus listened as Harry talked about his time in Rome. He recounted some of the sights he saw and some of the classes he took. It gave a fascinating insight to the man he had become.

As Severus was ready to call it a night, Harry said, "I'll have Flana bring you breakfast to your room in the morning. I'd like you to meditate and focus on your core for about an hour. When you're ready, dress in something comfortable and come to the family library. We can review the ritual at that point."

"I will do that," Severus nodded. 

When called in the morning, Flana brought a tray with eggs, sausage, fruit and pastries, along with a pot of steaming coffee. "Leave tray when you'se done, I will take back."

"Thank you," Severus nodded. He ate heartily.

There was a comfortable chair in the sitting room that Severus used for his meditation. He found himself seeking the 'sore' spots that he usually avoided, where the Dark Mark seemed to touch his core. There weren't real 'hooks' but there was something about the Dark Mark that made some areas particularly sensitive.

Severus went down the hall to the family library. He found Harry waiting for him. He sat in a chair next to Harry's.

"I do have to say again that there will be some pain involved in this process," Harry said. "And it will be... intimate, since I will need to interact with your core to remove the Mark."

"Pain and I are an old friend, so I'm not worried about that," Severus admitted. "And when I meditated this morning and I again saw how close to my core the Mark comes, I am not surprised that what needs to be done will be... difficult."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable with this," Harry went on.

"I appreciate your concern, but now that its removal is possible, it's something I desperately want to be rid of," Severed replied firmly. 

"Good," Harry nodded.

Harry lay out the steps of the ritual for Severus. Since the next day was the full moon, and promised to be clear, they'd perform it in the garden. 

"Meditate again tonight before you go to sleep, and once more tomorrow afternoon. Take it easy all day tomorrow, so that you're physically comfortable with what we will be doing," Harry summarized. "I have some Pepper-Up for after the ritual, and you'll probably sleep most of Sunday and into Monday. On Monday, you should meditate when you feel up to it, but don't push yourself too soon, since this will result in a major change in your magic."

"What effect will this have on you?" Severus asked.

"I'll be using some of that Pepper-Up myself," Harry admitted. "But it won't be as draining on me as it will be on you. I'll be sleeping more on Sunday, but should be back to normal by Monday."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden on you for doing this," Severus said.

"It won't be, and I'm glad to be able to do it," Harry said.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going to take advantage of the tub in my room," Severus said. "An over sized tub like that is an indulgence I don't get to take advantage of too often."

"Then enjoy and I will send Flana when it's closer to dinner time," Harry replied.

Severus was still in the tub when Flana popped into the room. "Master Neville will be arriving shortly but he and Master Harry will be in the greenhouses for a while first."

"Good to know," Severus said. "I will be down shortly."

"I will let Master Harry know," Flana said.

Severus dressed in casual clothes, figuring this was another informal meal. 

It turned out to be less than informal. Neville and Harry came in from the greenhouses smelling of growing things and dirt. Cardia hit them with a cleaning charm and said, "Dinner ready. You eat now!" 

"I'm starved," Neville agreed. He nodded at Severus. "Good to see you, Professor."

"Please, call me Severus," he replied.

Neville gave a wry grin. "I'll try, but thank you!" He sat at the table. "I forgot about dinner _one time_ when I was doing a delicate transplant in Harry's greenhouses. It was late enough that Harry had given up on me and actually had gone off to bed. Cardia finally dragged me out and made me eat."

"You'se both still growing and using a lot of magic," she huffed. "You need to eat so you have the strength."

Neville laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "It was one time!"

"Just being sure," she said firmly. Food appeared on the table.

Time had also been good to Neville, Severus found. His expanded experience in Herbology, and Harry's not so subtle moral support, had made Neville more confident in himself. 

"How is your grandmother?" Severus asked.

"She'd doing well, actually," Neville said. "She's really taken over the Board of Governors at Hogwarts and introduced some of the classic curriculum that we never got."

"I had heard about some of that," Severus admitted.

"Knowing more about Magical Theory, Social Etiquette, and having a live teacher for the History of Magic who deals with more than Goblin revolutions has helped with expanding magical knowledge in general," Neville agreed.

"And you've done the positively Slytherin thing of having children ask their parents about subjects they _should_ know about but don't," Severus observed.

Harry and Neville both laughed. "It's sad how few people have figured that out!" Harry said.

"Bringing Arithmancy and Runes earlier into the curriculum also has not hurt," Severus observed. 

"It wasn't until Harry showed me what he was learning in Rome that I realized how much we had missed out on," Neville nodded. "Explaining that to Gran went a long way in getting her to push those changes through."

Dinner with Harry and Neville was enjoyable, Severus found. They talked about a wide variety of topics.

"I am off to bed," Severus said after dinner. "I have some homework to do. Neville, it was good to see you again and I hope we can visit again soon."

Neville looked pleased. "Yes, I would enjoy that!"

In his room, Severus settled in to meditate and easily fell asleep that night.

The next day was quiet as Flana brought him food and kept him supplied with snacks and beverages all day. At dinner time, Severus joined Harry for a light meal.

"Let's take a walk first," Harry suggested. "Stretch some muscles before we perform the ritual. We have a couple of hours before moon-rise, so we can wander the gardens for a bit."

"That is acceptable," Severus nodded.

They strolled in a quiet peace through the gardens. They walked leisurely since the heat of the day made the air warm and heavy. As the sun was setting, Harry led Severus to a secluded grove.

Looking around, Severus realized there was a ring of Elder trees surrounding the small glade. That would make this ritual more powerful, he realized.

Harry case a small cushioning spell on the ground and lay a blanket edged with runes on the area. 

"It doesn't have an altar stone, but I've used this space for small rituals before. Since we don't need a formal runic circle, but only a warding circle, this is a good place to perform this ritual. Lay here in the center, with your head to the north," Harry directed. "That will leave your left arm facing to the east."

Severus lowered himself to the ground and lay as directed. He extended his arms to each side, so the Dark Mark would be faced upward.

Harry used his wand to draw a circle about Severus and set up a ward to protect them from intrusion.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "Ready."

Harry paused a moment and started speaking in Parseltongue. 

_**May Lady Magic bless our unified intention.**_ Harry cast a rune Severus could not see above his head, but which from their discussion he knew was Naudhiz - need. _**We seek to free this man from the Mark cast upon him and to free his soul to his own fate and not the fate of others.**_

Severus recognized Urus - strength of will - being cast above his feet. _**We bring our joined strength of will to this endeavor.**_

 _ **We seek victory over our common enemy.**_ Tiwaz - victory - was cast over his left hand.

 _ **We ask Fate for hope and happiness as a result of our endeavor.**_ Dagaz - hope - was cast over his right hand.

 _ **We ask Lady Magic for strength to complete our endeavor.**_ Eihwaz - strength - was cast over his heart.

Harry switched to English. "Do you, Severus Snape, consent to the removal of the Mark placed on you by Thomas Marvolo Riddle?"

Severus nodded. "I do consent."

Harry placed the point of his wand in the center of the Mark. _**May Lady Magic be generous in her wisdom and grant us this request.**_

As Harry was about to raise his wand to pull the Mark from Severus, everything about them _shifted_.

"Two of Hecate's favorite Warriors!" the too-beautiful man said cheerfully. "I am pleased that you have finally come to this point."

"Zir!" Harry said. 

Severus wasn't sure if Harry was pleased or dismayed. Severus wasn't too sure about how he felt, either. Attracting the personal attention of the God of Chaos was rarely a good thing.

"Don't mind me," Zir said genially. "Continue." He waved a hand at Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, then carefully raised the wand from Severus' arm. A dark, oily strand followed the wand. Severus felt the pulling but it was unexpectedly painless. 

Zir reached out and gathered the strand as if it were a thread. He rolled it into a small ball and then squished it together into one hand.

"Good work!" Zir said. "That's been something of a nuisance."

"What do you mean, a _nuisance_?" Harry demanded. 

"That would be telling," Zir replied airily. He pointed at Harry and said in a more serious tone, "You have a destiny, my young Master. You need someone by your side that you can trust completely."

"I've already met my destiny!" Harry protested. "I just want to... be."

"Oh, you'll get that," Zir promised. He waved the fist with the thread. "I'll take care of this for you." 

Then he disappeared. 

"Thanks a lot," Harry muttered. He took a deep breath. Then another.

He gathered the runes that still hung above Severus. _**Our thanks to Lady Magic for her blessing upon us today.**_ A golden flash went through the circle, flowing over them both. _**Our task here is complete. So Mote It Be.**_

The light went out and they were in darkness.

Severus sat up and cast Lumos with his wand, so they could see.

"So that happened," Harry said.

Severus looked at his arm, free of the Dark Mark for the first time in twenty-five years. He ran his right hand over the smooth skin.

He looked up at Harry. "It worked!" He didn't know what else to say.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I'm fine," Severus said. "There was no pain and I'm not tired at all." He cleared his throat. "And... I don't think my voice is as raspy?"

"Well, let's go inside and we can check that out," Harry decided. "This requires a drink."

"I agree," Severus said.

Harry held out a hand to help Severus from the ground. Severus took it and stood close to Harry for a moment.

"Tuckie," Harry called.

An elf Severus hadn't met yet popped in front of them.

"Master Harry do big magic! Elves feel!" Tuckie said. 

"Not surprised," Harry admitted. "Would you check to make sure that I didn't disturb anything? We were successful, but that doesn't always mean everything happens as it should."

"Yes, Master Harry! We checks good!" Tuckie agreed.

"We'll be up for a while, let me know when you're done?" Harry asked.

"No problem!" Tuckie promised.

They went to Harry's den and Severus sat in one of the armchairs.

"I have some special Muggle bourbon I've been saving for a special occasion," Harry said. "I think this counts."

"That would be welcome," Severus nodded.

A bucket of ice appeared next to the glasses. "Ice?" Harry asked.

"Distilling alcohol is akin to making potions," Severus said. "In talking to a distiller, I learned that most alcohols in the whiskey and bourbon families are actually improved by adding water. It brings out the taste and smooths the burn. So, yes, please."

"My preference, also," Harry admitted. "It's good to know there's a reason for it."

"I would have thought you would have learned something about that while in Rome," Severus said, taking the glass Harry handed him.

"I spent a lot of time learning about wine, actually," Harry admitted as he sat. "Since I didn't know anything, that was the main focus."

Severus raised his glass in Harry's direction. "To your success," he said. "Thank you."

Harry frowned. "I suspect I had some help," he replied. "But, you are welcome."

They both took a drink. Severus enjoyed the smooth drink.

"The outcome is the same," Severus said. "I already feel... lighter. And overall better."

"That's a good thing," Harry agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I hesitate to ask, but it seems like you've met Zir before?" Severus could not resist asking.

Harry took a drink. "Yeah. He's an arsehole," he said, with a sigh.

Severus had to laugh. "That is... unexpected."

Harry waved his glass around. "It was right after the fight with Riddle," Harry said slowly. "I was beyond exhausted, physically and magically. I was in the Headmaster's office because I still had your memories and... I wasn't sure what I wanted, I was so tired and it was hard to think straight."

Harry took a drink before going on. "While I sat there, Zir appeared and swept me up and _hugged_ me. He was so joyful and the energy he gave off helped clear my head. He put me back in the chair and explained that by killing Riddle, I prevented the end of all Magic."

Severus just stared.

"Yeah. My reaction, too!" Harry gave a wry laugh. "Evidently, Riddle planned to kill off all the squibs and half-bloods, which are part of the cycle of Magic. If I hadn't stopped him then, it would have reached a critical point and there would be no going back. By stopping him in time, I ensured the continuation of Magic on earth."

"I always suspected that killing off so many family lines would affect the pool of Magic, but I never gave thought to squibs and half-bloods," Severus admitted.

"I've worked with a handful of members of the conclave since I've had to be careful who I talk to. It's not everyone I can tell about actually talking with Zir," Harry said. "We did the research and came to the same conclusion. If I hadn't stopped Tom Riddle on that day, Magic would be disappearing already, and gone in another forty to fifty years."

"I'm assuming you haven't told too many people about this," Severus said.

"It's all under a magical seal," Harry said. "And I'm going to need you to vow not to talk to anyone about this."

Severus brought out his wand. "I, Severus Snape, vow on my magic to keep Harry Potter's secrets until he gives permission to share. So Mote It Be." A golden light flashed over Severus.

"You didn't need to be that broad!" Harry protested.

"I'm thinking you need someone to talk to, at least on occasion," Severus replied. "And Zir said you need someone by your side you can trust. If I can do that, I will be glad to."

Harry blushed. Severus found it faintly charming for some reason. 

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"I think there's more," Severus encouraged.

"Zir then told me to find you, that we'd be important to each other in the future," Harry said with that blush. "Then he put his hand on my head and said _Forgive me for this_ and then disappeared."

"Well, I'll have to pass along my thanks," Severus said. "And... I would guess that he forced your additional maturation?"

Harry nodded. "That's what we all think," Harry said. "And now tonight, he's just as cryptic as ever."

"Indeed," Severus nodded. "What was that 'young Master' reference?"

"Oh, that!" Harry shook himself. He leaned forward in his chair. "I assume you've read the stories of Beedle the Bard? Specifically, the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"Most magicals have," Severus nodded.

"Well, as basically a Muggle-born, I never heard of it until almost too late," Harry said. He pulled out his wand and lay it on the table between them. "The Elder Wand."

Severus frowned in confusion. "Dumbledore carried that wand for years."

"He did, and it eventually came to me," Harry said. "Cardia!"

The elf popped into the room. "Some food please, and send Ommie for my Cloak, please?"

"You not doing anything foolish?" Cardia demanded.

"No, but Severus needs to know," he said gently.

She pointed at Severus. "Don't let him do foolish things!" She left the room.

An elf that Severus had not yet met popped into the room. "Master Harry wishes for his Cloak?"

"Stay for a moment, Ommie," Harry directed as he took a pile of material from the elf. "I'll be giving it right back."

Harry stood and swirled the silvery cloak about himself -- and disappeared! He lowered the hood and his head floated in the air.

"My father had this Cloak and Dumbledore gave it to me," Harry said.

"That explains a lot," Severus groused.

"Hey! I was a kid!" Harry defended himself. "And Dumbledore was a cryptic as... as Trelawny! No one would tell me anything or take anything I would say seriously. That's a pretty rotten thing to do to an eleven year-old kid."

"And I played my part in that," Severus admitted. "While I didn't know all of what Albus knew, there are things I could have told you that might have made it easier."

Harry removed the Cloak, folded it and handed it to Ommie. "You can put it back," Harry directed. "Thank you."

"Yes, Master Harry!" Ommie grinned and popped away.

Harry took a breath and went over to the table to refill his glass. He held up the bottle toward Severus. "More?"

"I think this is a night for a second drink," Severus agreed. Harry came over to take the glass, put ice and bourbon into it, and return it to Severus.

At that point, Cardia popped in with a tray of sandwiches and fruit. "Youse eat!" she directed. "And Tuckie says everything is fine."

"Good to know. And thank you for the food," Harry said. 

Severus was suddenly famished and gratefully took two sandwiches on a plate. They weren't overly large, but they were tasty and satisfying. He saw Harry eat a sandwich and some of the fruit.

"And, there's more," Severus prompted.

"The Gaunt ring," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "I remember that too well."

"Inside the ring was the Resurrection Stone," Harry said plainly.

Severus was stunned. "But..."

Harry shrugged. "By the time Dumbledore got the ring, and therefore the Stone, he had already given me the Cloak. It wasn't until after he died that he passed me the Stone inside a Snitch, not that I knew it at first. But while we were looking for Horcruxes was when I officially came into possession of the Elder Wand."

"Having the Cloak, the Wand, and the Stone, according to the story, makes you the Master of Death," Severus finished.

"Sucks to be me," Harry said, taking a drink. "And..."

"Merlin! There's more?" Severus was aghast.

"This one is relatively benign, in the larger scheme of things," Harry grinned. "A year ago, Nicolas Flamel sent me the Philosopher's Stone. He attached a note that he and Perenell had decided that I was a worthy successor and should become its next owner. They were finally ready to move on to the next Adventure and wouldn't need it any more."

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed.

"I know!" Harry sighed. 

Severus took a drink, then decided maybe he should have another sandwich. 

They sat together in silence.

"What happened to the Stone?" Severus asked. 

"It's in a high security vault at Gringotts. Ragnok knows what's in the vault, he's the only one, but access is blood-based and limited to me. I can add descendants at some point, if I need to, but since I don't have any children as yet, it's just me. No one else should be able to get in to it," Harry admitted. "When I was in Rome, I tried to throw it through their Veil of Death, but it kept being thrown back to me. So I took that as a sign and decided it needed to be at least put somewhere that no one would get to it."

"What does that mean for you?" Severus asked. "Does that mean you're immortal?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, well, I can't worry about it," he said. 

"I suspect that's the best you can do," Severus agreed.

"Another drink?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at his glass. "No, I think not," he said. "I'd like a clear head so I can meditate in the morning and... see what happens."

Harry put the bottle back. "That makes sense," he replied. "Do that when you get up and call Flana for breakfast if you want it in your room. I deliberately made no plans for tomorrow, planning on needing to rest."

"We can see what happens after a good night's sleep," Severus replied. 

They walked up to the second floor and Harry hesitated as if he wanted to say something, but settled for, "Good night."

"Good night," Severus said as he went off to his room.

Severus found both a Pepper-Up and a Calming potion next to his bed. Those might have been needed if the ritual had gone according to Harry's plans. Deciding on neither, Severus climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep.

The sun was well up by the time Severus woke the next day. He took a shower and then dressed in a bathrobe that had been hanging in the closet. He settled in a comfortable chair to meditate.

It was easier and harder to meditate, he found. He easily fell into a meditative mode, but found it harder to concentrate on his core. His core was lighter than it had been the day before, which he expected. But it was brighter and... larger was the only word he could use to describe it. The Dark Mark had evidently served as a limiter on his core and, without it, his Magic might be expected to change.

Ending his meditation, Severus got up and got his wand. He held it out and said firmly, "Lumos!" He pushed more power into it than he normally would.

He jumped in surprise -- the light was so bright he could not look at it. A quick "Nox!" turned it off.

Taking a deep breath, Severus called, "Flana."

"Yes, Master Severus," Flana said when he popped in.

"Where is Harry this morning?" he asked.

"Master Harry be eating breakfast," Flana reported.

"Would you let him know I'll be down to join him shortly?" Severus asked.

"No problem!" Flana nodded and popped away.

Severus dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Severus! Glad you joined me," Harry greeted him.

"Since I'm feeling up to it, it feels more... sociable to join you for breakfast," Severus replied. 

"Glad you're feeling better than expected," Harry nodded. "Have you meditated this morning?"

"I have," Severus replied. "And, as best as I can describe it, my core not only feels lighter, but... larger. I'll need to meditate more later today, but this morning it definitely felt larger. When I cast a Lumos, it was extremely bright."

"That is... not what I would have expected," Harry replied slowly.

"Do you think our... visitor might have had a hand in that?" Severus asked.

Harry frowned. "I hope not," he admitted. "On the other hand, while I've done what research I could, I really don't know everything about what the Dark Mark did. We know many of the uses Riddle put it to, but since he wasn't using Parselmagic, he may not know what he was really doing to his followers."

"Which means it could have served as a core limiter on all of his followers," Severus guessed.

"One of his goals was to be the strongest wizard," Harry mused. "By putting a core limiter on his followers, he would pretty much guarantee that he would be stronger than anyone who was near him. It would be enough to stifle growth, but not enough to totally cripple the fighters he needed."

"Most of us were relatively young when we took the Mark," Severus said. "While we would have already gone through a Magical maturation, perhaps some of us would have had a second Maturation or at least an expansion in our Magical capabilities. He took that away from his followers."

Cardia brought coffee and a plate with eggs, sausage, and fruit for Severus. A fresh plate of pasties appeared between them.

"Let me know if you need more," Cardia said.

"Thank you!" Severus said as she popped away.

"What shall we do today?" Harry asked. "We both have an unexpectedly free day, since I had figured both of us to spend the day recovering."

Severus focused on his plate, he couldn't look at Harry or he'd lose his resolve to say what needed to be said. "Since, as you say, I have recovered, I should be making plans to return to my own home."

Harry took a breath. "While I can't keep you here, I have to be honest and admit I'd... like for you to stay longer," he said.

"I don't want to impose..." Severus said.

"You are _not_ an imposition," Harry said firmly. "It's been good for me to have someone else around, and you know the Elves do all the work. Having someone else for them to take care of is good for them."

Severus debated with himself. It wasn't in his nature to take advantage of Harry's generosity, but it also has been a good change from his -- admittedly too-quiet -- life at Spinner's End.

"Since I was going to stay today, I will do that," Severus said. "I'd like to return to Spinner's End tomorrow, and I'd like to have a chance to talk to Dr. Bending at my meeting with him on Thursday." Severus took a breath. "I'm not saying 'no', but I need a chance to think about it."

He looked up to see hope in Harry's eyes.

"That's reasonable," Harry admitted. "I don't want to bully you, but, well... I just want to spend more time with you."

"And I would enjoy spending more time with you," Severus admitted. "But we both come from... awkward places, so I think we need to be careful about what we do next."

"Understood!" Harry grinned. "And I see Dr. Bending next week Tuesday, so it's a chance for both of us to work on this."

Severus nodded. 

Harry clapped his hands. "So. What shall we do today?"

Severus considered. "I'd love to go to a movie," he admitted. "It's something I don't think to do by myself."

Harry laughed. "That's perfect!" he said. "Cardia!"

The Elf popped into the room. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you get a London paper? Severus and I will be going into town and we'd like to see a movie!" Harry said.

"One moment," Cardia said. She popped away and came back almost immediately with the paper and handed it to Harry. "You eat in town?"

"Most likely," Harry nodded. "If we don't we'll take what we can get when we get back."

"Good," Cardia said, leaving them.

They looked through the various movie options and finally settled on something that sounded like an action movie. 

Cardia fed them lunch before they left and they floo'd to the Leaky, which then let them out on London streets. They were early for the movie, so they found a park to sit and just talk about nothing in particular.

That night, back at Harry's home, they decided the movie was disappointing but that the Thai restaurant Harry recommended was excellent.

"Drink?" Harry asked.

"One small one," Severus decided. "With my new power levels, I think I should err on the side of caution for a bit."

"Certainly," Harry agreed. "Wine then, instead of something harder?"

"That would be nice," Severus said. 

Harry and Cardia debated about what might be a good wine for the evening.

Severus found himself nursing the glass of white wine, not wanting the day to end. Harry had been a delightful companion, eager to try something new, and a source of good conversation. 

Severus forced himself to go off to bed eventually. He used a packing spell on his clothes, leaving out fresh clothes for the morning.

He had thought he might lay awake but he fell instantly asleep. 

Severus took his bag with him to breakfast. Cardia frowned at him as she put breakfast in front of him.

"Master Severus good for Master Harry," she said plainly. "You come back soon!"

Severus found Harry's blush interesting.

"I will not be staying away," he promised. "We just need to be sure about what we are doing. Life -- and Fate -- has not always been kind to us and we need to be sure to protect ourselves."

"If you say," Cardia grumped. "But come back any time. And Elves listen for you, so call if you need us."

"Thank you!" Severus said.

Harry walked him to the Floo and stood there awkwardly for a moment. With a deep breath, he hurried forward and wrapped his arms about Severus.

"Don't do anything stupid," Harry said into his shoulder.

Severus gently hugged Harry back. "And you be careful, also."

"Let me know if you need anything," Harry said. "Send an owl or a patronus."

"I will," Severus promised.

Stepping through the Floo, Severus found Spinner's End disheartening. The rooms were drab and worn, and too warm -- although not as warm as it had been when he left. The London weather was still warm, but nowhere near as hot as it had been before.

He almost turned around and went back, but he resisted. He took his bag to his room and put his clothes away.

He sat and meditated for a while, working around his new core. Without the Dark Mark, the change was fascinating and slightly worrisome. He performed a number of simple charms and found he had to work harder to make sure he didn't over-power them. An 'Accio' brought a pillow to him at a startling speed. 

Knowing that his Potions work required little or no magic, Severus went back down to his lab area, and worked for several hours on standing commissions. He still provided Poppy with what she needed for Hogwarts, as well as had a standing order for St. Mugos. It was getting dark by the time he finished and cleaned up. He found a platter of fresh sandwiches on his kitchen table that he was entirely grateful for.

It finally rained all day Wednesday. The -- relative -- cold front pushed the last of the hot air out of London and everyone appreciated the rainy day. Severus watched some of the neighborhood children splash in the puddles near the street.

His meeting on Thursday with Dr. Bending wasn't necessarily helpful.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Bending asked.

"I'm torn," Severus admitted. "There was something truly magical about the time I spent with Harry. Removing the Dark Mark was an amazing feat of magic and, well, he was good company. His home is all anyone could ask for and he seemed willing to share all of that with me."

"Why are you questioning this?" Bending pushed on.

"Maybe because it was too perfect?" Severus admitted. 

"Would spending more time together make it better or worse?" Bending asked.

"I don't know," Severus replied honestly. "Fate has not always been kind to me, and it's difficult to want something just for myself."

"I'm going to push you just a little," Bending said. "Spend some time together. A meal or a movie or just hanging out."

Severus gave a wry grin. "Like a date?"

"If you'd like to think of it as a date, go ahead," Bending nodded. "Dating is a useful way to spend time with another person, and I know you and Harry will be careful enough with each other."

"I've never been in a relationship before," Severus admitted.

"Then don't think of it as a relationship, think of it as a friendship," Bending directed. "It's better to be friends first, that will help if you decide to move to a relationship."

"Friends... I don't have many of those, either," Severus said. 

"Then more reason to start there," Bending said. "It's harder to make friends as an adult, you don't have the immersion you had as a child. Most of the friends we make when we're younger are because we go to school together, belong to clubs together, or live in the same neighborhood. As an adult, you'll have to work harder at that."

Severus had a lot to think about that night. And into the next day.

Friday evening, he sent an owl to Harry with an invitation to some music in the park on Saturday. Severus didn't know if either of them liked that sort of thing, but he figured maybe something new would make it easier.

 _Love to! See you at 6!_ Harry had written back.

Promptly at six, Harry stepped through the Floo. Dressed in Muggle jeans and a polo shirt, Severus thought Harry looked amazing.

"I have some food to share while we listen," Severus held up a small basket. "We can see if we're interested in dinner after?"

"That works," Harry grinned. "What is on the play list?" 

"It's a jazz quintet," Severus said. "It's something I'm not familiar with and thought you might like to try it with me."

"Jazz isn't something I normally go for, but willing to try it!" Harry nodded.

Severus used discreet cushioning charms on the grass before he lay a blanket down. The basket held wine, cider and an assortment of finger foods -- mostly courtesy of Cardia. Severus wouldn't have known where to start.

The musicians were entertaining and the leader spent some time giving brief explanations about the music the group was playing. That made it easier to enjoy, having an idea of what they were listening to.

They went for coffee and dessert after, having ate their fill from the basket. 

"I had fun," Harry admitted as he stood in front of the Floo at Severus' house. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you came," Severus replied. "I wouldn't have gone on my own, so it was good to have someone to do this with."

"Come to the house tomorrow for brunch?" Harry invited. "It'll be a small group, you'll know most everyone. But we get together once a month or so, just to visit."

"Certainly," Severus agreed. 

Brunch was mostly Harry's school mates but it was interesting that Minerva McGonagall was there. Severus would stop to see Minerva whenever he was dropping off potions for the Hogwarts infirmary, but he had not expected that she would be at Harry's home.

Severus was bemused to find he enjoyed the company at the brunch. The food, as always, was excellent, but so were the discussions he had with Harry and his friends. Somehow, he found himself with multiple invitations for a future meal or a night at a pub.

Maybe he had more people he could consider friends than he had thought.

"Will you be home Tuesday evening?" Harry asked as he was preparing to leave. "I'll be in town and thought I might drop by."

"Do come over," Severus invited. "Perhaps we could try another movie?"

Harry nodded. "That would be fun. See you then."

Severus made an effort to check out more information about the movies that were available, in hope to find something they'd both enjoy.

Harry was quieter than normal when he arrived, but Severus knew he was freshly out of his meeting with Dr. Bending. He agreed to Severus' movie suggestion with no hesitation.

After, Severus suggested a coffee shop, which Harry agreed to. Severus cast a Muffliato about them after they got their food.

"Everything all right?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dr. Bending is making it sound all reasonable and, well, I'd like to just ask you to move in with me."

"Ah!" Severus said. He took a sip of his coffee and waited.

"But... he's right! Drat him!" Harry sighed. "It's too fast and too... too something. And I don't want to force you into anything, really, but... Oh. I just don't know!"

Severus reached out and took Harry's hand.

"We really don't know each other," Severus said. "And Dr. Bending and I had a similar conversation. I liked the idea of you and I making sure we're friends first, before we think about anything more. I am, and will always be, your friend. I am also sure that there is promise for more, and I don't care if the God of Chaos wants more from us, we have to do this for ourselves, at our own pace."

Harry gripped Severus' hand firmly. "And I will always be your friend," Harry promised. And gave a grin. "If Zir isn't happy with that, then he'll have to come back and fix it himself."

Severus laughed. "Do not tempt him," he said. 

"Well, he's an arse. So leaving it up to us means we can do this however we would like," Harry agreed.

"So. Dinner on Friday?" Severus asked. 

"It's a date!" Harry agreed with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Two Years Later**

"Severus? I think it's time," Harry announced. They had been reading quietly in the sitting room that was part of their bedroom suite. 

"Really?" Severus asked.

Harry panted for a moment. "Yes," he said.

They had set up a room on the family floor, separate from their bedroom, for this day. Severus guided Harry to the room and helped him disrobe before getting him onto the bed.

"Take this," Severus handed Harry a Calming Draught. "It should help."

Harry willingly downed the potion.

"Lie back," Severus directed as he put a pillow under Harry's head. 

When Harry was comfortable, Severus lay a hand on Harry's distended stomach and raised his wand.

He drew Eihwaz above Harry's head and said, "I ask Lady Magic for strength for our endeavor."

Next, above Harry's feet, he drew Dagaz and said, "Grant us the happiness we seek and the hope for the future."

Above Harry's heart he drew Sowilo. "We ask for success for now and in the years to come. So Mote It Be."

Severus moved his hand across Harry's stomach and an opening appeared. Severus reached in and drew out a baby, their son. He briefly checked the child over before he handed the child to Harry to free his hands to be able to reach in again. This time a girl. Harry smiled.

Severus checked the baby over before he moved his hand back and the opening closed.

Holding the little girl, Severus raised his wand and gathered the runes back to himself.

"We thank Lady Magic for her gifts. We promise to love and cherish our children and to raise them to honor Magic," Severus said.

"We welcome Orion James Black into this world, may he know love and happiness throughout his life," Harry said.

"We welcome Cassiopeia Lily Potter into the world, may she know love and happiness throughout her life," Severus said.

"So Mote It Be," Harry said softly.

A light flashed over them.

Severus leaned in to give his husband a kiss. "You have done so well," he said softly.

" _We_ did well," Harry corrected.

Cardia and two other elves popped into the room. 

"Babies need clothes," she said firmly. "We take care of and bring right back."

Harry and Severus reluctantly handed the babies over to their nanny elves. 

Severus drew a blanket over Harry and then handed him another vial. "A mild pain potion," he said. "Your body has been through a lot and this will help."

Harry took the potion.

The elves came back with the babies swaddled in blankets. They handed the babies to Severus who placed them in Harry's arms.

"Thank you," Severus said. 

"They should be hungry in a bit, call when you need," Taddie said.

Severus moved around to the other side of the bed. He carefully got in to watch over his new family.


End file.
